The present invention relates to a printer capable of changing various functions thereof dependent on the speed (baud rate) of a received signal, the width of recording paper, and other data.
Printers have various selectable functions to meet the demands of users of the printers. For example, paper widths have to be changed to print on paper which is 11 inches or 12 inches wide.
It has been conventional practice to change printer functions by actuating a small changeover switch known as a DIP (dual in-line) switch mounted on a printed-circuit board disposed on the back of a printer which is concealed from external view.
FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings illustrates such a DIP switch 1 for setting functions in a conventional printer. A pull-up resistor 2 serves to raise connector lines between the DIP switch 1 and a CPU 3 to a high level when the DIP switch 1 is open.
The conventional printer function changeover switch comprises such a DIP switch 1 mounted on a printed-circuit board disposed on the back of a printer, the switch being actuated each time by a fingertip or the tip of a bar. The DIP switch 1 is generally designed to directly select hardware functions, which are not necessarily in one-to-one correspondence to user's requests for functions.
For changeover operation on the DIP switch 1, it has been necessary to set ON or OFF positions one by one on the DIP switch 1 with reference to a table on a manual, a procedure which is tedious and time-consuming.
After the DIP switch has been operated to change functions, the user cannot ascertain whether the changeover switch has been selected properly unless actual printing is effected. Accordingly, the problem remains which keeps the user doubtful about the selection of the changeover switch.
The changeover of the printer functions is not frequently repeated, but may be effected only once at the time the printer power is switched on. The selected function is seldom changed over once it has been preset, and some printers are designed such that the selected functions cannot be changed after the printer has started printing operation. Therefore, it is costly to provide a function changeover switch which is not used during printing operation.